


Time and Again

by andiwould, lkaet



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, Merlin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-19
Updated: 2015-09-19
Packaged: 2018-04-21 13:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4830077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andiwould/pseuds/andiwould, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lkaet/pseuds/lkaet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ART FOR ACBB 2015- Modern AU. The summer before starting university Arthur travels with his mates Gwaine and Lance to the house by the beach that his father has bought in Avalon. Merlin has lived there his whole life. He’s outgoing, cheeky and has zero tolerance for pricks. Arthur is cocky, loaded, and a bit of a prick, though there’s something else to him. Neither of them is expecting to fall in love, but the more time they spend together the less they want to be away. When Arthur has to go back home he promises to ring Merlin and keep in touch, promises that as soon as he can he’ll come see him again, but he never does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time and Again

  



End file.
